Covered in glitter
by SewingSlytherin
Summary: Prompt: I got a little carried away making you decorative pillows. Viktor and Hermione


Hermione looked at the craft supplies scattered around the room. She had gotten a little carried away with the glitter. And the sequins. And the felt.

Simply, she had just gotten carried away.

She picked up the bigger things that needed to be put away, and shoved them back into the box of miscellaneous supplies she had. Once that was done, she was confronted with how much of a mess she had made.

"Vhat happened here?" a strong male, and distinctly accented, voice said from the doorway. "It looks like someone killed a fairy in here."

"No fairies were harmed in the process of making pillows. But I think I may have made too many." Hermione blushed and looked down.

Viktor looked at the young witch. She was trying to distract herself from the war that was almost certainly going to happen soon. Much sooner than anyone wanted.

She had been at his house in Bulgaria for a few weeks, and her homework hadn't been doing an adequate job of keeping her mind off the future. All it did was make her worry about school. And Harry Potter.

Viktor had quidditch to keep his mind off the rise of Voldemort. And he was a pureblood, so he didn't fear for his life. But he did fear for the life of the fifteen-year-old witch who stood, covered in sparkles, in front of him.

"I belief you, but you did make quite the mess."

She bit her lip, trying to find the right words. "I guess so," she admitted, realizing that such a thing wasn't going to happen.

"You vere making pillows?" Viktor asked.

"I needed something to do. Your mother suggested decorating pillows. I got a little carried away." She looked at the room around her. "Alright. I got a lot carried away."

Viktor fought the urge to kiss her. He knew she probably wouldn't appreciate it, being as flustered as she was. Instead he pushed one of her curls back behind her ear.

"It looks like you did," he said.

She wiped her hands over her legs absentmindedly, and groaned as she realized how much glitter she had gotten everywhere. "This is going to take forever to clean up."

Viktor laughed as he pulled out his wand and cleaned up all the glitter, and loose sequins. When he was done the trash was full, but the sparkles were gone. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. That would have taken forever to do the muggle way."

Viktor gave a small chuckle. "Vhy vould you do that? You have a vand for a reason."

"I'm only fifteen," Hermione said. "They still send out notes that say not to use magic outside of Hogwarts. And I'm a muggleborn. I do sometimes like to do things without magic. That wasn't one of them, but it didn't occur to me to use magic."

"Ahh."

Viktor still wasn't sure he understood at all. After all, while he liked to do some things by hand, he never forgot about his magic. But he supposed that it was part of the differences in their upbringing.

Hermione picked up a pillow she had decorated, and looked it over. Deciding that it wasn't particularly offensive, or covered with an obscene amount of glitter, she handed it over to Viktor.

"Vhat is this?" he asked.

He looked at the pillow. It was in his quidditch colours and had a picture of a broomstick on it. She had obviously put a lot of effort into it.

Hermione blushed, avoiding his gaze for a second before she found her voice. "It's a decorative pillow. Lots of muggles use them. And since your mother was kind enough to let me use the decorations," she gestured to the box, "I thought I would make something for you."

Viktor looked around at all the pillows. It looked like the one she had given him had been the first she made. There was a clear decline of effort and thought in the pillows as she had gone on. The last one was just a splash of gold and red glitter.

"Thank you," he whispered. He kept his eyes trained on the pillow. He knew that he would kiss her if he looked up at her.

Instead he saw her feet as she stepped towards him. They were in socks, white and still sparkling with little bits of glitter in spite of his spell, but not shoes.

She put her hand on his cheek, looking up at him with eyes that were focused. He wasn't sure what he saw in them, but they were intense.

And then, she moved herself even closer, coming up on her toes.

He closed the distance, bring his lips upon hers. Soft, but passionate. Chaste, but full of love. It was a juxtaposition the way he kissed her, but he didn't think about that.

Oddly enough, even Hermione's overactive brain was quiet. Kissing was apparently one way to quiet her thoughts.

They pulled apart, still holding onto each other.

"I'm going to have to make more pillows if that's the response I get," Hermione said.

Viktor shook his head. "I think you haff made enough loff."


End file.
